


Devil's Plan

by Illiterate_pirate



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fanfiction, How Do I Tag, Song: Oh My God ((G)I-DLE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiterate_pirate/pseuds/Illiterate_pirate
Summary: She has a plan.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Devil's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> My first post and it's...this...🙈  
> I haven't written in a loong time and i want to get back to it so...bear with me?
> 
> Basically, process was - was reading tweets about Miyeon in OMG, slept, woke up, reads twitter talking about it still, write

Out of nowhere, Soojin kissed Miyeon. They were spending a day off just in the dorm watching TV on the living room. Soojin's mind wasn't focused on the show. Something was bothering her and she made a half-assed plan. Impulsively, she went with it.

It was just a peck on the lips. Soojin looks at Miyeon's reaction. She expects her unnie to sulk of the rudeness of it, and several fiery questions to be thrown at her. She thought there's a chance Miyeon will calm down after and let her do as she please because she's the go-with-the-flow type. Instead, her unnie was grinning, skipping all the expected reactions.

She can still go through her plan, she thought. "Unnie, I like you." "What about Shuhua? I thought you like her?" As expected, question about Shuhua comes. The girl was out walking the puppies. Lately, the girl who used to be clingy is getting a bit distant. "I'm free to like anyone. Besides, she isn't interested anymore."

Ever so observant, Miyeon saw the bit of disappointment that leaked out on Soojin's expression. "Oh, I see. Soojin, you little devil!"

Soojin starts to panic a bit but is surprised to see a grin still on Miyeon. She was about to make up some explanation to be more convincing but Miyeon read her already. "You're going to use me to make her jealous. What a seductress you are." A pause. "Why me though?"

Caught off guard of how casual Miyeon is taking this, she just says "As much as I like her, I really like you too, Unnie." She honestly says, hoping that's enough.

"No, I mean, why not Soyeon? You and Soyeon have similar chemistry as you have with Shuhua, don't you think?"

"Cause you like her too and you live with us..." Frustrated, Soojin feels the mood isn't right anymore. "Just say you don't like it and let's forget this ever happened! I'm tired of this inquisition!" She leaves but gets pulled back again.

Miyeon chuckles as she holds Soojin's wrists. "I didn't say I don't like it. Matter of fact is, I like you too. I like everyone of us, Soojin-ah. Each. And. Every. One." Her eyes seemed to glimmer when emphasizing the last four words. Even more, she licked her lip and had to slurp to prevent a drool falling.

 _Oh… it's real_. Soojin thought after she noticed all the expressions Miyeon showed. Miyeon isn't what she seems at all. She, too, is wicked. Maybe more than the devil she is. She found herself a bit intimidated but, oddly, also freed. "Where does this sudden confession leads us, Unnie?"

Miyeon is elated that Soojin just accepted the things she said. For some reason, she felt free revealing her desire. For this, she wants to show Soojin what she means. "For starters, why don't we continue with your plan of making little Shu jealous? Yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> I want to improve so tell me what you think 🙈🙉🙊


End file.
